Dark Before Dawn
by A. Cullen
Summary: Sequel to the Light Fantastic. Old stuff, written last year, just found it. The Senshi and Shitennou are together but there are still some problems to work out, and a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** A.C. and I don't own Sailor Moon.

This is a sequel we found in A. C.'s files - it is meant to continue the story in Light Fantastic. Looking back on it now, we feel the characters are a little weird, but we thought we might as well post it. So, please enjoy.

_Dark Before Dawn_ (Part Two) - Sequel to _Light Fantastic_

Chapter One - Prenups

* * *

"I'm getting married!" a blonde in a beautiful Empire-waisted wedding dress sang as she twirled dangerously on a stool, sending sewing pins flying in all directions.

"You're getting married!" the other blonde, dressed in a shorter, pale pink cocktail dress, also with pins sticking in it, shouted in unison with the first blonde as they both jumped up and down like three year olds.

"Uh, excuse me, Tsukino-san, please -" the harried attendant tried to calm her exuberant clientèle.

"Usagi, cut it out!" Rei growled and threw a bridal magazine at the two blondes.

"Ow!" Usagi whined as the magazine smacked into her head.

"Rei, why can't you let her be excited?" Mina demanded, patting Usagi's head, "she's getting married, for goodness sake."

"Yeah, Rei," Makoto mumbled behind a mouthful of cake, "Chill."

"There's a difference between excitement and jumping up and down like a moron," Rei retorted.

"Jeeze, why are you in such a bad mood?" Makoto swallowed – she was sampling the wedding cakes for Usagi's wedding while her friends were fitted for the bridesmaids' dresses. Today was the final fitting and final preparations, and she was getting sleepy from eating all the cakes, cookies and other delicacies.

"I know," she said suddenly with a sly grin, "You and Junshi aren't -"

"Shut UP!" Rei exploded. She had been irked all day, having to stand around while people poked and prodded and invaded her personal space, and now she had to deal with the headache that was Minako and Usagi in public. Now she had to deal with Makoto's crass insinuations.

"I've had it," she panted, throwing the head band of roses onto the couch, "I'm going home."

As she attempted to storm out, Ami entered the door without looking up from her book and as a result they both collided and fell on the floor.

"Sorry, Rei," Ami said sheepishly, rubbing her head, "I didn't see you. Oh, no!"

She pointed in horror at the long rip in the pink fabric of the dress.

Rei put her head in her hands.

"Now I'll have to wait for them to fix it," she groaned to herself, "Why? Kami-sama, why?"

Usagi was close to bawling.

"You t-t-tore your b-b-bridesmaids dress!" she sobbed, "Don't you want to be in my wedding, Rei?"

Mina patted her on the shoulder again and threw a death glare at Rei.

"Yes, of course I do," Rei remonstrated, "it's just that -" she stopped, "uh, it's been a long week. And you know how much I don't like standing around for too long. Oh, come one, Usa-chan, stop crying. You'll ruin your dress."

Usagi stopped crying instantly and smiled at Rei, which did not inspire Rei with any sort of feelings of good will.

"Yay! Now, come stand up here with Mina and me." She commanded.

Rei sighed and stood up to obey. As she stood she heard a horrible ripping sound. Everyone was silent, holding their breath and waiting for the outburst. Oddly, Rei only sighed again and took her place on the stool beside Usagi in her now tattered bridesmaids' dress.

Mina and Makoto exchanged meaningful glances. Something was definitely wrong with Rei.

* * *

It was less than a month before Usa's wedding, the girls had been engrossed in the preparations: the dresses, the food, the arrangements, the invitations – it seemed there were a million things to do and only three short weeks in which to do them.

Tension was high, nerves were raw, and other pressures were creating turbulence for the Senshi; namely the emergence of a new potential threat.

"I felt something as I was meditating yesterday," Rei said, as she gathered around the table with the Shitennou and the other Senshi.

"It's definitely malignant and it's headed our way, but I don't know when or what it might be."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Ami pondered, "We'll have to keep a sharp watch on current events."

"I hate sitting and waiting," Mamoru agreed, "But it does seem like the best thing to do. We just need to be on our guard."

"Maybe," he said, turning to Usagi reluctantly, "We should think about postponing the wedding?"

This was the wrong thing to say. Usagi immediately burst into tears.

"But we've waited so long," she cried, "It's not fair! We may never get married at this rate."

"I know, Usa-chan, but I'm just saying -" Mamoru tried to reason with her but was interrupted, surprisingly, by Toshiro.

"Have the wedding." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Have it. There's no reason to put aside Usagi-san's day because of something like this. It's important."

The Shitennou looked at their leader in surprise.

"Since when were you so sensitive?" Kazuya drawled, "Have you been watching the Women's Channel?"

"What do you mean by that, you jerk?" Minako exclaimed, "Toshi-chan isn't a piece of rock, he has feelings you know!"

"Could have fooled me," Kazuya countered.

Minako retaliated by sticking out her tongue and Kazuya followed suit.

"You guys are so mature," Sazume commented .

"Shut up, pretty boy," Kazuya snapped, then continued making faces at Mina.

"He called me 'pretty-boy'" Sazume whined, "Ami-chan!"

"Speaking of maturity," Ami sighed, patting Sazume's carefully curled head, "Is that all Rei?"

"Yeah, that's everything." Rei nodded, "Meeting adjourned."

"Come on, you," Makoto called to Kazuya, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mina cried, "I'm not through with you, Kazu-san."

"Likewise, blondie," Kazu yelled as Makoto firmly propelled him out of Rei's home.

"Mina, I'm leaving now," Toshiro remarked calmly.

Mina pouted for a moment, but soon brightened.

"I forgot we're going clubbing tonight," she said cheerfully grabbing Toshiro's arm, "I'll beat the crap out of Kazu then."

"I really don't think that's necessary, Mina," Toshiro said.

"Of course it is!" she replied indignantly, "He insulted my sweetie-pie."

Toshiro grimly nodded goodbye to the rest of the group and escorted Mina outside as she continued to chatter on about her plans for the evening.

"Uh, Rei," Junshi approached her quietly, she smiled when she saw him.

"Are you still interested in coming with me to the beach tonight, after we go out with everyone?"

"Yeah, of course," she said, "It'll be fun."

"I hope so," he smiled, but he ran his hands through his hair – a gesture she knew well.

"What's wrong? Is something worrying you?"

Junshi blinked, "No, no. I'm just excited. We haven't had the chance to go out on a real date in some time."

"That's true," Rei agreed, but he noticed the hesitation in her eyes. For some time now he'd felt that her aloofness was not the result of only wanting to keep their relationship out of the public eye, but that there was something more to it. But he'd already planned the evening, and for him there was no going back.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, planting a kiss on her head.

She smiled and nodded, watching him as he left the house with an odd expression in her eyes.

"Bye, Rei." Sazume called as he left, taking a minute to squat down beside Ami, who was engrossed in school work now.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up, startled. He smiled.

"Bye, see you tonight." he said and tapped his cheek. She blushed, but leaned over to lay a kiss, feather-light, on his face. He grinned and they looked at each other for a small moment.

"Bye," she said. He touched her nose and stood up, waving to Usagi and Mamoru who were too engrossed in deciding what kind of wine to have at the reception to pay attention.

But Rei had noticed, had watched each interaction of her friends and their respective beaus, and she couldn't help but draw comparisons between the affection of their relationships and the coldness of her own manner toward Junshi. It was something she'd been struggling to come to terms with since they had begun dating four weeks ago. Part of her felt very drawn to him, as if he were already a part of her – something she couldn't deny any more than she could deny who she was. And yet, she couldn't help her natural reticence to open up to anyone else – she wondered often, late at night, what it would have been like if the two of them had met for the first time in this life. Would Junshi still have fallen in love with her so quickly? How much of his feelings for her now were just a product of his memories for the princess of Mars, long dead? These questions haunted her sleep – and the doubts about her ability to ever be close to anyone surfaced more and more often as they spent time together. She wondered if their relationship would get the chance to begin, or if it would fade away soon.

Usagi and Mamoru's departure broke the line of her thoughts as she bid them goodbye and set about her chores. And soon her mind was preoccupied in what she would wear to go out that night.

* * *

At the third club they'd found, called, of all things, the 'Starlight' Club, the band wasn't awful and the drinks were good. This seemed to be the best club for people their age, and so the ten of them entered – some in anticipation and others with vague misgivings.

The evening was supposed to be a time when they could forget about the stresses of the day and cut loose. But not everyone was talented in this last area.

Ami, dressed modestly in a pretty sapphire blouse and a longish jean skirt, was sitting at a table in the corner with Toshiro, also dressed conservatively in a grey turtle-neck and slacks, his hair down and his arms crossed passively.

They were enjoying their drinks, but both felt rather awkward in the loud atmosphere of the club. From their vantage point they were able to watch the others, which was proving entertaining.

Mina and Kazuya had, for the moment, forgotten their quarrel and were engaged in leading the entire population of the club in dancing – Mina, wearing a gold sequined halter top, white slacks and golden heels, was doing some kind of energetic, slightly sensuous dancing in concert with Kazuya, dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, and pinstripe slacks. The people around them, of both sexes, were making eyes at the good-looking couple as they danced, and they certainly didn't want for partners when it came to slow dances (of which there were, thankfully, very few.)

"Where is Mako?" Ami asked, having to shout over the noise of the up-beat song.

Toshiro pointed behind her, and, turning, Ami spied the tall girl with cue in her hand, standing by the pool table. She wore an emerald spaghetti strap top and jeans that looked like they'd been sewn on her body, with red embroidered roses at the bottom, flaring out above her green heels. Her hair was up in her accustomed pony tail, and as she bent over for her next shot, Ami blushed to see the appreciative looks she garnered from the men she was playing against.

"She looks like she's having fun." Ami shouted to Toshiro, who nodded. He took a sip of his martini and asked, loudly:

"Where is Zume?"

Ami scanned the crowd and caught sight of the blond in the arcade section of the restaurant. Toshiro followed her look and saw Zume engaged in playing a game that involved some kind of guitar shaped controller. His jacket lay discarded on a chair nearby, and he wore a black T-shirt that had the insignia of some band Toshiro had never heard of emblazoned on the back. His hair was tied back in a pony tail and his jean encased legs were swaying in time with the game he was playing. There were several underage girls surrounding him, and a few boys, watching him playing, cheering along.

"Ah." Toshiro said, taking another bored sip of his drink. A flash of gold caught his eye and he turned to watch Mina dance with Kazuya.

He reflected, not for the first time, that he and Mina were nothing alike. She was a social butterfly, outgoing, vivacious and youthful, she charmed most of the people she met and wrapped them around her fingers quite easily. His personality, he reflected, was almost the exact opposite: he was stoic, calm, preferred to be left alone and didn't enjoy social events at all. As he watched the young men around Mina he felt a twinge of, not jealousy, but almost envy. He had plenty of possessive feelings where Mina was concerned, though many women had captured his interest before, none had ever securely held it like Mina did. But it was precisely because he was so partial to her that he could see that a more outgoing, fun loving personality might make her happier.

He considered the difference in their ages, which, though not impossible, was certainly enough to make him ready for a more lasting commitment – the kind of commitment that would be unfair and unlikely in someone Mina's age.

He sighed, and took another drink.

Ami noticed the sigh but, preoccupied with her own troubles, continued to gaze at Sazume in deep thought.

Across the crowded dance floor, on the other side of the bar, Rei and Junshi were enjoying a quiet drink at a quiet table. They sat in silence, Rei lost in thought, and Junshi fiddling with his pockets and nervously sipping his drink.

Makoto interrupted them by plopping down beside Rei and putting an arm around her.

"You guys sure are quiet tonight," she teased Rei, "You're usually yelling about something by this time."

"Yeah, thanks," Rei snorted, "Did you win?"

"Yep," Makoto grinned, "Piece of cake."

"You OK?" she turned to Junshi who was running his hand through his hair again.

"Um, I'll be back," he said distractedly and rose to walk to the other side of the room.

Makoto flashed Rei an inquiring glance.

Rei shrugged.

"Bathroom, I guess."

Makoto looked at her hard for a moment, but didn't say anything.

Rei glanced around the room and spotted Mina and Kazuya dancing.

"Doesn't that bother you?" she asked, and pointed to a buxom blond in a tight top dancing very close to Kazuya.

Mako glanced over and laughed.

"No, not really." she said, smiling, then caught Rei's eyes and stopped.

"Well," she sighed, "a little. It's just – I don't know."

She suddenly let her fist drop on the table, causing Rei to jump slightly.

"We have fun, you know?" she began, struggling to put her feelings into words, "We always have, we're a lot alike. I love it," she smiled, "but, he's very...free spirited."

"Yeah, I got that," Rei commented sourly.

"Yeah, well. I am too, in some ways. But...maybe it's the wedding thing, I mean," she clasped her fists together, "it's just when I see Usagi and Mamoru together, how happy they are, how...right that seems, and I want that," she said earnestly, "That's how it should be."

Rei stared at her in surprise.

"Don't give me that look," Mako smiled wryly, "I know, I sound like an idiot. But it's true."

"No, that's not stupid," Rei said suddenly, "I...envy you."

* * *

The wind on the beach was soft, the breeze ruffled the collar of Rei's deep red silk blouse and she pulled the the black coat around her shoulders closer, shivering slightly.

Junshi walked beside her in silence, they kept pace perfectly through the sand, barefoot. Eventually Junshi stopped and turned to face her. She looked up at him questioningly and he immediately looked up at the sky as if searching for inspiration.

She felt suddenly nervous.

"Rei," he began, fixing her solemnly with his large blue eyes, "I know that this may seem a little fast, and I understand that you might not be ready to hear this, but..." he looked deep into her eyes and the expression she remembered, the rare, intense look he sometimes gave her – as though by looking at her face he was looking at the entire world – the look that frightened her the most – appeared on his face.

"Rei," he began again, "I know you're graduating this year, and I'll understand if maybe you'd like to wait to think about this, but I know how I feel, you are the most important person -"

"Junshi." She interrupted softly, unhappily.

He smiled dismissively, "You're right. I'm being effusive."

"Will you please consider m-" he stopped as she put her finger gently on his lips.

"Don't," she whispered.

His eyes were confused but he remained silent.

"Let's go back," she said, "I'm cold."

"Oh," he said. For a moment he only looked at her, hurt in his face and misunderstanding, but soon the calm mask slipped down, his natural good nature prevented him from showing his feelings any further.

"Alright," he said, " let's go."

From the time they walked to his car, to the moment he kissed her cheek and said goodbye they didn't speak a word to each other.

* * *

Kazuya and Makoto were saying goodbye at the door of her apartment rather enthusiastically.

They broke apart, laughing.

"You really have to go now," Makoto declared, "You have work tomorrow and I have school."

"I know, I know," Kazuya replied, grinning and trying to steal another kiss, "can't we just skip?"

"No," she pushed him away forcefully but with an amused chuckle.

"Alright, I get it," he sighed, "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"You are wanted," Makoto exclaimed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"I wish this would last," she said wistfully when they pulled away again.

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked in amusement, "Is there some catastrophe I don't know about?"

"No, I just..." Mako looked at him seriously for a moment, "Do you...ever think about the future? Our future?"

"Hey, the present is more than enough to take up my mind," he joked, but she noticed his laugh was a bit strained.

"Do you think there's anything...more?" she asked.

He laughed again, but it was a weak laugh and his eyes looked a little evasive.

"I like the way we are now," he commented after a moment, "I won't ever leave you, Mako-chan. But..."

His eyes seemed to be pleading with her and Mako didn't feel like fighting their pull.

"Good," she said and forced a smile, "cause if you did I'd just beat you until you couldn't walk away."

"That's frankly frightening, sweetheart," he said, giving her goodbye kiss.

"I know," she said cheerfully, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kazuya was smiling when he left, but his expression during his drive home was hidden behind his helmet.

* * *

Toshiro waited in his living room, tapping his foot against the floor, checking his watch.

He looked up as the front door opened and Mina blew into the room.

"I'm so sorry, To-chan!" she apologized, "I ran into a friend from school and I completely lost track of time."

"It's alright," he answered, standing, "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost!" she answered, "I just want to try something on – I sort of stopped by the mall on my way over," she admitted guiltily.

Toshiro only smiled.

Mina ran into his bedroom and shut the door. Five minutes later she emerged wearing a pale peach colored sweater.

"What do you think?"

"Very nice." he said.

"Very nice? Is that all? Come on, To-chan, you can do better than that!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged.

"It looks...fuzzy," he said after a moment's thought, "sweaters are supposed to be fuzzy."

Mina stared at him.

"That's it? Oh, well. I guess that's all I can expect," she commented dryly. She turned to the door.

"Alright, I'm ready. Aren't you coming?" she asked as she put her hand to the door nob.

"Actually, Minako, there is something I'd like to talk with you about first."

Mina let go of the handle and turned to give him her full attention.

"I've been thinking," he began, "You are graduating in a few months, you'll have a lot of free time soon, and I think you should spend it wisely."

"I totally agree!" she replied, "I've already planned a vacation for us in London, you'll love it!"

"I meant that you should spend time with other people, besides me," he finished heavily.

Minako blinked.

"I don't understand," she said slowly, "is this because I was late? Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all," he replied calmly, "Minako you are seventeen, and I'm twenty-five, don't you think that perhaps you should spend time with people your own age?"

Mina's eyes grew wary.

"I have friends my own age," she said, "where is all this coming from?"

"We are so different," he sighed, "you have so many things you should be doing, so many experiences – you need to have that while you can. You don't need me to tie you down during these years."

"To-chan, you aren't making any sense at all. Unless," her eyes snapped to his face, "unless you are trying to say that we – that we-"

She couldn't finish, but Toshiro didn't give her a chance to.

"Maybe a break wouldn't be a bad idea." he suggested gently.

Mina nodded. He had already refused her once before, more – if you counted past lives – but this time she'd been so sure everything was fine.

(Maybe he's right), she thought suddenly, (Maybe it isn't me he wants to take a break. Maybe he needs a break.) With this one treacherous thought a thousand insecurities rushed in and filled her mind to overflowing. (I'm too young for him) she realized, (that's what he meant. He's tired of putting up with me. He wants me to be the one to end it.)

Her heart was beating very fast, but her mind felt very slow.

"I see." she said finally.

"Are you alright, Mina-chan?" he asked, frowning at the look on her face.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'm going to go home now." She picked up her bags and headed out the door, waving goodbye.

Toshiro watched her go with a mixture of pain and relief.

"I am doing the right thing," he said, but the words sounded a bit hollow, even to his ears.

* * *

Sazume and Ami were at the end of a familiar argument. Where they would go to college.

"We can't pick that one," Ami repeated for the fortieth time.

"Why not?" Zume whined as he sat perched on his bed, "the Mathematics department is incredible."

"I know that, but this one has a better Biology department."

"Oh, fiddlesticks."

"That eliminates all of them, then," he remarked, looking at their list, "what are we going to do?"

He and Ami looked at one another for a few moments.

"I don't suppose," she said at last, hesitantly, "that we have to go to the same school..."

Sazume looked down at the list and said:

"That's true."

They were both wondering, suddenly and tensely, what would happen to them if they chose different schools.

(Will we still be able to see each other?) Ami wondered.

"We could commute," he said, almost as though he'd read her thoughts.

"That's true." she replied, but in her minds' eye she saw herself swamped with work and no time to even call him. She could also see the girls who would fawn on him as soon as he entered the school grounds. This made her bristle.

"Maybe," he said doubtfully, "we can find somewhere else."

The thought neither was willing to voice was the prominent, nagging problem: one of them would have to give up part of their dream in order for both of them to stay together. The question was: who?

(I don't want to break up with Sazume) Ami thought, (but, I can't give up being a doctor, it's been my dream since kindergarden.)

Sazume's thoughts ran along similar lines.

No closer to a solution, they ended the discussion uneasily and decided to return to their homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Before Dawn**

_Always a Bridesmaid (Chapter Two)_

* * *

In a cold hall, devoid of any source of natural light, except for an odd glow that came from the murky chandelier hanging from the rock ceiling, two men and one woman stood looking at a glass fixed to the wall.

The woman had once been very beautiful, but her features seemed frozen and petrified, her dark red hair had turned blood colored and hung limp down her back. Her eyes, once a vibrant blue, were almost black and shone in the faint light like sharp little diamonds.

The two men beside her were, in contrast, handsome beyond the pale of most of their species. The first, shorter, had curling blonde hair and light grey eyes, his features were so perfect that it was difficult to tell if he was male or female, he seemed almost like a Renaissance angel. The man beside him was taller than both his companions, his face was handsome, but in a rugged, virile way – though his features were too still. He had long black hair that fell over his pale forehead, and it was impossible to tell what color his eyes were, or had been, because of the large grey piece of cloth that covered them, tying behind his head.

"You are still bent on doing this, my lady?" he asked in a sombre, deep voice that echoed through the empty hall.

"Yes, of course." the woman answered, her voice was raw and pinched.

"The others have seen their targets, I want the two of you to look at yours. So watch carefully, Ganymede will describe your target for you, Orion."

Orion, the blind giant, nodded. Ganymede, the slender nymph-like man, watched the mirror closely.

"This is your target," the woman said to him, "she is called Sailor Jupiter."

He nodded, observing in the glass the sudden image of a tall, russet haired girl sitting at her school desk, swinging her feet and looking out the window.

"She doesn't look like much of a challenge," he observed, his beautiful voice was biting, "why can't Clitus or Cephalus do for her?"

"You're a fool if you think that," the woman barked, "she's the most powerful of them all. That's why I'm sending you."

Ganymede's perfect lip snarled at her tone but he remained silent.

"Now, this is Orion's target, and she is also a formidable opponent."

"I see a slight girl, pretty – if you like the china doll type – black hair, black – oh, no, purple eyes," Ganymede rambled on in a bored tone of voice, "sour expression, good figure – a little thin, but oh, well. She'll probably fill out later."

"Is that all?" Orion asked impassively.

"Yes," Ganymede answered, "Again, she doesn't look like much of a challenge."

"Looks, as you of all people should know," continued Orion, "can be and almost always are deceiving."

"Well, lucky you, then, that you don't have to put up with the deception," Ganymede taunted sourly and turned on his heel to disappear through the opposite wall.

Orion sighed and turned to look, sightlessly, at the woman.

"When are we to dispatch these girls, my lady?"

The woman smiled a very ugly smile.

"Tomorrow morning. After they are all safely here I will send Ganymede with the message to the princess. Once she hears my terms and accepts them, my revenge will finally be complete."

She uttered these words in a tone completely devoid of any passion or emotion, it was only a simple statement.

"You are determined to pursue this course?" Orion questioned again.

Her face grew angry.

"Yes, slave, I am. But why should you care?" she glanced at him suddenly, "You who have no feelings whats-so-ever, especially for me. Are you actually concerned for me?"

"No," Orion replied stoically, "but I don't have to care about you at all to see an error in judgment – you know this will accomplish nothing. It is a waste of time."

"Silence," she growled, her eyes glowing with a dull light, "do as you are told. I don't ask for your thoughts, and if you air them so freely again I will cut out your tongue to go with your eyes. Leave me, you have work to do tomorrow and you had best be prepared."

Orion bowed, and left the same way Ganymede had gone, through the wall.

The woman, left alone, looked for a long time at the images her mirror produced.

* * *

"Where's the bouquet?!" Usagi yelled frantically, digging through the boxes piled on the seats of the church.

"You don't need it, remember?" Mamoru said as he caught her arm, "This is the rehearsal, you won't need it until next week."

That was his biggest fear, that because they couldn't get the space any later than a week before the wedding, Usagi, who sometimes had the metal retention of a gnat, would forget everything she was supposed to do before next Saturday. (She'll probably forget it anyway) he mused, and pulled her up off the pew.

"Is everyone ready to start?" one of the attendants asked.

"Almost," Mamoru called, he turned to locate Sazume, who was standing by the doors to the inner sanctuary.

"Are the girls ready?" he asked.

Sazume, who'd been fiddling with a hand held game, looked up and shrugged. He turned over his shoulder to ask someone in the hall a question, then straightened in surprise.

"They aren't here." He called back.

Mamoru frowned.

"None of them?" he asked, "Not even Rei?"

Sazume shook his head, and Toshiro appeared from the opposite aisle, walking toward Sazume and Mamoru.

"Usa-chan, what time did you tell them?" Mamoru asked his fiance.

"I said '3:30'," she replied, her wide blue eyes focused earnestly on his face, "I swear I told them '3:30', and Rei said she'd be here at '3:00'. I thought maybe they were still getting ready or something."

"Well, it's 4:30 now," Mamoru said looking at his watch.

Toshiro flipped out his cell phone and dialed Minako's number. After a few moments he shut it.

"No answer." he said, "She probably doesn't have it with her."

"Ami's says 'no service'," Sazume puzzled, and tried the number again.

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Mamoru muttered, he went to retrieve his cell phone from his jacket and dialed Rei's number.

All he got was a message saying 'no service'.

"Kazuya, Junshi!" he yelled across the sanctuary, "Come here please!"

Immediately the men came quickly into the room.

"What's wrong?" Kazu asked.

"We can't find the girls, do you know where they might be?"

"Did you try -"

"We already called them and can't get through to them." Sazume offered, he was beginning to look worried.

"I'll call Mako," Kazuya replied and matched his actions to his words. After waiting a few seconds he closed the phone.

"No service." He said. Junshi looked preoccupied, staring at his phone.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Usagi slapped her forehead, they all looked at her in surprise.

She pulled out her communicator and attempted to contact the Senshi. After a moment she put it away, her face was worried.

"They aren't responding," she said quietly, "they always respond, unless -"

"Excuse me," a mellifluous voice called from across the hall. They all turned as one to look at the speaker, an attendant they hadn't recognized before, amazingly good looking and debonair.

"Are you Tsukino Usagi?" he asked politely.

"Hai," Usagi answered promptly.

"I have a message for you," he said with a smile, "from, let me see," he closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to recall something, a rather strange smile on his face.

Toshiro frowned and edged closer to Mamoru and Usagi.

"Oh, that's right," his brilliant eyes flashed open, "Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars. The people, not the planets," he added as they stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he said in Toshiro's direction, "Not until you've heard what I have to say."

"Say it, then." Toshiro said calmly, and lowered his hand.

"Thank you. As the messenger of my mistress, Eos, I have come to tell you, princess, that unless you surrender your crystal, and your fiance willingly," he added, with a roving look at Mamoru, "my friends and I will kill a Senshi each day that you delay."

"You'll what?" Kazuya growled, taking a step forward.

"And that's really only," Ganymede tallied as he held up his fingers, "four days. So, do you have an answer now, or shall I tell my lady to wait until tomorrow?"

"I -" Usagi faltered. Suddenly she snapped.

"You creep!" she yelled, "Give me back my friends this minute or I'll dust you to-"

"Not so fast, little girl," Ganymede retreated into the air, transforming from his civilian clothes – all the guests and attendants ran screaming out of the room, leaving only Usagi, Mamoru and the Shitennou who simultaneously transformed.

"You will return the Senshi intact this minute!!" Kazuya yelled, powering up to attack Ganymede.

"You won't defeat me," Ganymede chortled, "but even if you did, if I don't return my lady will still have the Senshi executed, and she'll probably do worse to them if you kill me. She will get what she wants in the end."

"Stop it," Toshiro commanded the Shitennou, looking up he yelled; "What does your mistress want?"

Ganymede smirked.

"That's more reasonable. I'll tell you, if you like."

Toshiro signaled to Sazume behind his caped back. Sazume nodded fractionally, and unobtrusively pulled a small, hand held device the shape and size of a calculator.

"Be ready," Junshi warned Kazu under his breath.

"My mistress has one desire only," Ganymede began grandly, it was obvious that he enjoyed the sound of his own voice, "revenge."

"On whom?" Toshiro asked, "for what reason?"

"Oh, she has no reason, really," the enemy replied cheerfully, "she lost her reason a long time ago. She wants to destroy you, princess," he pointed to Sailor Moon as Mamoru stepped in further in front of her, "you are the last of your line."

"But I don't even know her!" Usagi exclaimed, "I don't understand, just give me back my friends."

This seemed to recall Ganymede to his purpose. With a flick of his hand he opened what looked like an odd worm-hole in the air beside him.

"Zume?" Toshiro muttered.

"Got it." Zume replied, snapping his computer shut.

"It's been nice chatting with you," Ganymede intoned, "But I have to go, remember, you have four days from tomorrow. Don't waste too much time!"

He leaped into the hole and dissappeared.

"Zume!" Toshiro commanded.

"Everyone, this is the place!" Zume yelled and tossed his computer to Junshi and Kazu who memorized the information on the screen, and passed it to Toshiro.

"Majesties," Toshiro addressed Mamoru and Usagi, "stay here, please, we will return in only a few minutes."

"But, wait- I should come with you!" Usagi declared.

Toshiro and the others were already disappearing, teleporting themselves to wherever Ganymede had disappeared to.

In a flash of light and petals they were gone.

"How could this happen?" Usagi wailed.

Mamoru, not yet in civilian guise, patted her shoulder.

"It's alright Sailor Moon, we'll get them back." A loud thud at the door of the church made him glance up at the aisle.

"I think we may have our own problems right now," he said in a strained voice.

There was a crash and Usagi screamed.

* * *

Waking from a horrible dream, Ami shook her head and tried to open her eyes, but realized they were already open. For a moment she considered whether or not she'd gone blind, when she realized that she could faintly see the outline of her hand in the oppressive gloom of her surroundings.

The last thing she remembered was going to sleep last night. Why had she awoken in a strange place?

She transformed at once and pulled down her visor, grabbing her computer she began to analyze her surroundings.

From the information she received she knew she wasn't anywhere on Earth, but in a strange -in-between place – caught, somehow, between the reality she knew, and something else.

She also realized that there was no way to get out of the holding room, if it could be called a room, that she was in.

She slumped to the floor, and not one to give into despair, she thought very hard.

(Obviously, this must have something to do with whatever it was Rei felt coming, are the others here?)

She pulled out her communicator and attempted to use it, but the device failed to receive an answering signal. She sighed in frustration.

(Wait), she puzzled, (I got in somehow, so there has to be a way out.) She stood up and, reaching out her hands she tried to find a wall. She walked for nearly thirty minutes in one direction and didn't encounter anything but space. By this time, panic was trying to overwhelm her but she kept calm.

(This can't be a real room), she reasoned, (therefore, it is unreal. And if it isn't real, then I am not really inside it.)

Instantly light flooded the darkness, so harshly that she thought she really would go blind, and stood blinking, unable to see anything.

"It worked," she said in surprise.

"Congratulations," said a nasal, unpleasant voice, and she felt a terrible pain in her side that knocked her into a very real wall.

She fell to the floor, having lost her breath from the blow, and tried to cover her face, blinking rapidly to regain her eye-sight.

"Who -" she gasped, "who are you?"

"My name is Cephelus, Sailor Mercury, and I'm here to make sure you don't leave this room alive." With that, the man, Cephelus, kicked her and sent her flying into the corner.

The blow, oddly, helped her vision to clear, and she saw that she was looking up at a handsome, tall red-haired man with melancholy green eyes who was walking deliberately toward her.

She sucked in some air and murmured her attack, the room was suddenly filled with bubbles and mist.

She rose as quietly as possible and edged her way along the wall, trying to find a door, she tasted something salty in her mouth and realized she was bleeding.

Suddenly, inches away from her head, a long, evil looking black spear embedded itself in the wall. She only just managed to hold back a scream.

She heard a low grunt.

"Commendable, Sailor Mercury, but that must have been close. I have very good aim."

With that she heard him grunt and she ducked to the ground as another black spear thunked into the wall where her head had been. She crawled on the ground, trying desperately to be silent as she heard the repeated thud of spears into the wall.

One of them fell on her and she was so startled by its unexpected coldness that she let out an involuntary gasp.

"Found you." Cephalus yelled and even as she rolled to the side she felt the freezing black spear pierce her shoulder. This time she couldn't hold back a cry of pain. She heard him sigh and begin walking toward her and, inspite of her pain, she grabbed the black spear made of ice out of her shoulder and propelled it with all her might in the direction of Cephalus' foot steps.

He yelped in pain, and she took the moment to fill the room with more mist, scrambling along the wall until she tumbled into the hallway. She could hear him running at her, yelling in rage, as she shut the heavy door. Then putting her hand up to the wood she began freezing the entire door shut. When she was finished there was nearly a foot of solid ice around the door and it's hinges. She could hear Cephalus pounding and screaming on the inside.

Though her shoulder was throbbing and bleeding profusely, she knew she was in do danger of bleeding to death and so she forced herself up and continued to roam the dark hallway, using her visor to give her a better idea of where she was going. She began her search for the other Senshi.

* * *

Rei had penetrated the darkness five seconds after waking up, but evading her guard was proving much more challenging.

Orion, blind though he was, somehow knew every move she made against him. With a bow in his hand aimed at her own the two stood in a draw, equally matched.

"I suggest we call a cease fire," he said in a bored tone of voice.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her own voice taught. They'd both managed to hit each other twice, and as a result Rei was limping and Orion's shoulder was bleeding.

"I'm here to make sure you do not leave unless my lady commands it," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Who is 'your lady'?"

"Eos, princess of the dawn."

"Never heard of her," Rei countered, "What does she want with me?"

"It's not you she wants," Orion said, calmly shifting his stance, "she wants your princess."

"Why?"

"Revenge."

"Who are you?" Rei suddenly asked, curiously.

"Orion, I'm her servant."

"You don't sound like you like her very much," she noted causticly.

"I don't," he answered simply.

"Then why are you doing what she wants?"

"Because I must."

"That's not an answer." Rei argued, but her attention wavered for a moment, and Orion released his arrow, spinning toward her head. She released her own firey arrow as she dived for the floor, and it caught in the wooden wall behind them – catching the wall on fire. Orion's arrow grazed her neck and left a slight scratch from her collar bone to her jaw.

She rolled quickly to the side, and, taking advantage of the smoke she threw herself at the man, attempting to kick him in the face. He caught her leg in one hand and threw her into the flaming wall behind him. The wall, weakened by the flames, collapsed onto both of them.

After a few minutes, Rei managed to pull herself out of the rubble and limped away from the inferno of the room, but the smoke was stinging her eyes and clouding her lungs.

On the verge of passing out she felt a cool hand on her shoulder and recoiled before realizing the pixie face with frightened eyes belonged to Ami.

"Sailor Mercury," she gasped, and fell to her knees. Ami knelt beside her and put one arm, her good shoulder, under Rei's, helping her to stand.

"Where are we?" Rei mumbled.

"I'm not sure, somewhere outside of Earth and possibly time itself," Mercury answered, as they limped together down the dark hall.

"How did we get here? Where are the others?"

"I'm trying to find them. According to my readings, Makoto should be just ahead. She probably needs our help."

"I'll say," Rei muttered, "If we run into any more of these guys I don't know if we'll make it out of here. But we have to get back, Ami. The guard told me that his mistress, Eos, is after Sailor Moon."

Ami nodded grimly and halted as they approached the next door.

"Don't worry, as soon as we are all gathered together we can teleport back to Earth."

"Then let's get going," Rei quipped, putting her hand to the door.

"Wait," Ami cautioned, and put one ear to the door.

She could hear the sounds of a monstrous struggle inside. Every once in a while, she heard the scuffling punctuated by a yell, it sounded like Makoto.

"Alright," she whispered, "on my count, one, two, three-"

She and Rei threw the door open, prepared to join Jupiter in an attack – but they halted when they saw that Jupiter was lying on the ground, thrashing and yelling, and that it appeared her captor, an impossibly beautiful youth, hadn't even touched her.

He whipped around in surprise but smiled when he saw them.

"Hello, little ones," he chirped, "You shouldn't be out of your cages. Let's do something about that."

"Mercury Bubbles!" Ami shouted and the room was instantly suffused in mist.

To her surprise a crack of energy exploded between her and Rei, knocking them apart. Ami prayed that Rei could defend herself for a little while unaided, and scrambled to the prone figure of Makoto.

She shook the other girl, but soon realized that Makoto was still trapped in the dark room of her mind.

Not knowing what else to do, she called suddenly, "Rei, come here!"

"A little busy!" Rei called back frantically. There was an explosion, a shriek and a chuckle. But to Ami's relief, Rei appeared, paler and panting heavily, sweat rolling down her face.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Oh, Sailor Mars!" Ganymede sang, "Where are you?"

"I can't wake Makoto up, she doesn't know that it's a mind trap."

"Right," Rei grunted, she replaced Ami at Makoto's side and leaned down until her face hovered just above Makoto's.

"I think I can wake her," she hissed, "but you'll have to protect us while I do. Can you attack him, Ami?"

Ami shivered. They both knew very well that offensive skills were not her forte. But she straightened and nodded.

"Be careful," Rei whispered. Ami rolled to one side and was lost in the fog.

"Over here, you cretin!" Rei heard Ami yell, and winced as another blast of energy exploded to her right.

"Makoto," she whispered, willing her spirit to connect with the other girl's, "It's Rei, you have to wake up. It's not real, Makoto, it isn't real. Just open your eyes."

Makoto frowned but didn't wake up.

Rei heard Ami scream as another bolt of energy exploded.

"Makoto, please!"

She heard a rush of water and a small, muffled shriek from Ganymede. (Good for Ami) she thought.

"Makoto, wake up!" she commanded. Makoto almost seemed to stir.

"Got you, Mercury," Ganymede laughed, and this time she didn't hear anything after the explosion.

"Ami?" she called softly.

"Is that you, Sailor Mars? Sailor Mercury and I are through playing, so now it's your turn."

"Makoto, wake up, damn it!" Rei screamed as a bolt of energy shot over her head and exploded into the wall behind her. She was summarily shoved to the side and only had time to feel the hairs on her arms rise as a white hot bolt of electricity pierced the mist filled room and lit up the figure of Ganymede some five feet away. Rei stared horrified as the man wailed in anguish, his body glowing like a light house.

Finally the light went out, she heard a thud, and the mist began to clear.

"Where the hell are we?" Makoto grumbled, shaking her hands as though they stung.

"Remind me never to make you mad," Rei noted.

"Right," Makoto jumped to her feet and offered Rei a hand.

"Ami?" she asked. Suddenly the two of them sprinted to the other side of the room where Ami lay on the floor.

"Ami? Is she breathing?" Mako asked.

"Yes, but not very well. Can you lift her? We have to get out of here."

Makoto gingerly picked the smaller girl up and put her on her back. Ami's head rolled forward, and she didn't stir.

"We were following her computer to find you, but I have no idea how we'll find Mina now."

"I guess we'll just have to try every door in this god forsaken place."

They walked out the door of the room and into the gloom of the hall once more.

* * *

Kazuya materialized too close to a wall, and as a result he hit his nose when he took a step forward.

"Damn it!" he cried, "This is by far the worst day ever."

"A little less noise, please," Toshiro reminded him.

"Let's just find the bastards, kill them, grab the girls and get out of here." He hissed.

"That is the general plan," Toshiro agreed. Then he frowned.

"Sazume," he ordered, "get a reading on this place, what kind of life forms are close by?"

Sazume opened his computer, hit a few buttons then said:

"This is a launch pad, of sorts, for the people who live here. There are nine beings," he said, and looked up with a smile, the others broke into involuntary smiles as well.

"Nine's a big number, that's good. That means we have five we'll have to deal with."

"But," he said after a moment, "there is a down side."

All three looked at him inquiringly.

"We're trapped."

* * *

Mamoru was frantically attacking, with Usagi's scream still ringing in his ears.

"Sailor Moon, duck!" he yelled as the massive monster that Ganymede had left behind, a giant beast with no neck, a domed shaped head, small red eyes and two large horns growing out of it's skull flailed its gigantic, hairy arm at Usagi.

She was petrified looking at it, and so he had to nearly tear the tendons in his back trying to push her out of the way in time.

"Listen, Usa," he whispered huskily, "We have to defeat this thing fast or it's going to tear down the whole building."

She nodded and grabbed her sceptre.

"I'll distract it, you dust it, OK?" he asked.

"OK, let's go."

Mamoru burst out of the pew they'd hidden behind while Usagi crawled underneath them to get closer to the monster.

"Hey you!" he cried, jumping as the monster whirled itself around, knocking pews flying.

"That's right, I'm talking to you. No one should wreck an innocent girl's dreams, especially at her wedding – ah – rehearsal dinner," he faltered, grasping for something to say, "A wedding is every girl's dream and you don't have the right to ruin that special -" he ducked out of the way of the monster's swing, "day! Uh, Sailor Moon?!" He yelled as his attacks bounced off the monster's thick hide. It reached an arm across the room, hemming him into the corner.

"I got him!" She yelled the phrase and effectively bathed the monster in a wash of light from her scepter. When the light cleared, there was nothing left.

"Whew," Mamoru commented, "that was a close one." He walked over to Usagi who was staring at where the monster had stood a few moments ago.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to get a good look at her.

"Yes," she said in a small voice, and then she was in his arms crying.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "we'll find them."

"What will we do if they don't come back?" she sobbed, "What if they need us to help them? What if more monsters come back?"

"It's just you and me for now," he said with more conviction than he really felt.

"We're more than a match as long as we're together, don't worry."

Usagi sniffled but nodded.

"Let's go get some ice cream and then we'll try to figure it out, hm?" he suggested. He smiled to see her eyes brighten. Together they walked out of the ruined sanctuary hand in hand and headed to the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

"What do you mean we're trapped?" Kazuya asked angrily.

"We can't go back the way we came in," Sazume explained patiently, "this place does something to people, it traps them and holds them. I think it's the nature of whoever built it."

"Well, let's focus on finding the girls," Junshi commented, his fists clenching and unclenching, his face was very pale.

(If anything has happened to her), he thought, but didn't know how to continue that thought.

"Right, I think we should start by going in there," Sazume suggested, pointing at the large, rock building, almost like a temple, that lay a few yards away.

"I can't put a signal on the girls, but that's where all the life forms in this place are concentrated."

"Let's go, everyone be on your guard."

Toshiro led the way into the lonely temple, Sazume by his side, staring intently at the computer in his hand, while Junshi and Kazu followed close behind.

Somewhere in the castle walls, in a room with no doors, the woman with red hair, Eos, smiled to herself as she watched the four men in her mirror.

* * *

"We haven't tried that one yet," Makoto nodded toward the door to her left, her hands being occupied in keeping Ami on her back. The Senshi of Ice hadn't woken up yet, and Rei and Makoto were beginning to worry. They'd been searching for nearly half an hour, and they knew someone would find them soon if they didn't find Minako first.

"Wait," Rei paused by a door, listening carefully. She heard a soft moan.

"I think she's in there."

Makoto gently placed Ami against the wall, propping her up against the stone. Then she and Rei readied their strongest attacks. Rei counted to three then as one they burst through the door and released their attack simultaneously on the only person standing.

The man, young, white haired and handsome like the others, was caught completely by surprise. He turned from where he'd been staring at Minako, lying on a bed against the wall, to see the Senshi's double attack some flying at him and was effectively blasted into through the wall.

"Is he dead?" Makoto asked, panting from the exertion.

"I don't know," Rei answered, limping to Mina's side. She noticed, puzzled, that Mina had some sort of strange burns around her arms and neck, almost as though she'd been stung by an enormous jelly fish.

Thankfully Rei didn't have to attempt waking her up, she was already stirring. As she opened her blue eyes Rei saw something was wrong.

"I..I'm...on fire!" she wheezed, clutching at Rei's shoulder.

"No, it's alright, Mako!" Rei shouted, "I think she's got some kind of poison on her skin."

"That jerk!" Makoto growled, "Look at this," she pointed with the toe of her boot to a long, glowing whip that looked like a tentacle.

"We need some water or something to wash it off of her," Rei exclaimed, trying to get Mina to calm down.

"Don't look at me, that's Mercury's department."

"Well think of something," she snapped, "find some water."

Mako left the room but had no idea where to get water in the long dark hall. There was nothing that suggested the people who lived there even needed water. She huffed in frustration and knelt beside Ami, who was still unconscious.

She patted Ami's cheek.

"Wake up, come on, please, Ami," she said softly, then shook the girl.

Ami frowned and opened her eyes hazily.

She tried to talk but only a breath came out.

"Shh," Mako whispered, "Ami, don't waste your energy, we need you to help Mina, can you make some water when I ask you to?"

Ami shook her head as if to say she couldn't even lift her hands.

"Come on, Ami, you faced down that guy back there and we beat him because of you. You can do this."

Ami's face was growing paler, but she closed her eyes and nodded.

"That's a good girl," Mako lifted her and helped her into the room, as she listened to Mina screaming about being on fire.

Helping Ami kneel next to the bed where Rei was pinning the thrashing Mina down, Mako held Ami's hand out toward Mina and supported Ami in her position.

"Just a little water, Ami, alright."

Ami bit her lip, closed her eyes and her lips moved, though no sound came out.

A small stream of water trickled onto Mina and Rei, washing some of the poison away.

"That's great, Ami," Makoto encouraged her, "that's great, try it again."

Ami, her face as white as her fuku, moved her lips again.

This time a small deluge rained down on Rei and Mina, drenching them both. Ami immediately slumped over in a dead faint.

Mina stopped howling, the pain had subsided enough for her to be able to think rationally.

"Where are we?" she shivered, the cold water making her and Rei shake.

"We're not sure. We think we've been captured by a new enemy, a woman named Eos who's trying to do something to Usagi. We have to get out of here before our 'guards' catch up with us."

"You don't think they're dead?" Mako asked skeptically.

"No," Rei replied grimly, "I know they're not. I still sense them."

"Can you walk?" she asked Mina. Mina nodded and stood.

"Poor Ami," she murmured. Makoto grunted as they helped put Ami on her back once more.

"She's certainly done her share of the work today."

"How do we get out of here?"

"We can't teleport until Ami's gained her strength back," Rei commented wryly, "so until then -"

"I think we'll have to keep on the run, someone's coming."

They hurried out the hole they'd made in the wall and ran as fast as they could deeper into the heart of the temple, looking for somewhere to hide.

* * *

Eos turned reluctantly from her mirror to face four men standing in front of her.

"So you let the Senshi escape?" she asked quietly.

"My lady," began the red-headed man, "we underestimated them, but I don't think it will happen again."

"No, it will not," she answered, "I will see to their destruction personally."

"My lady," the white haired man interrupted, looking at Eos with worshipful eyes, "you mustn't. They might harm you -"

"Stop blathering, Clitus," she interjected sharply, "I've had enough. I'm sending you to greet our new guests, who, if they are ever allied with the Senshi, will over power us, I promise you. So do not fail me again. Understood?"

"My lady," Orion asked, "Are we to attack them head on or pick them off?"

"Do whatever you like, but I would suggest you do it together, they will not be easy prey. Keep them away from the Senshi until I can deal with them. Kill them if you want."

"My lady," Ganymede smiled, bowing.

They all exited except for the white haired man with the pale yellow eyes.

"My queen," he began.

"What is it now, Clitus. I saw you playing with the golden haired Senshi in your rooms. Do you want me to spare her as a present to you?"

A look of disgust crossed Clitus' vapidly beautiful face.

"Nothing can compare with your own beauty, my lady." he answered, "Please, do not attempt this battle by yourself. Allow me to prove my love for you by -"

"Clitus, you annoy me. Do as I have told you." She turned back to her mirror.

Clitus hung his head, his fists clenched.

"I will show you my true devotion to you, my lady," he vowed, "You will love me."

Eos said nothing, not even paying attention to him. She was too busy watching the Senshi in her mirror.

Clitus walked through the wall.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi were having the argument of a life time.

No sooner had they arrived at the ice cream shop then another monster, something that looked like a cross between a Venus fly trap and a mastiff, had attacked them – scattering by standers and forcing them to transform again.

"I told you not to hit it there!" Usagi yelled in fury as the rose Mamoru had thrown rebounded off the monster's thick skin and scraped her leg.

"I'm doing my best, Sailor Moon," he retorted in frustration, trying to control his temper.

"Figure something out!" she shrieked, "Hurry!"

"It's not that easy!" He yelled, "Look out!" The flower-thing spat a steaming stream of yellow liquid at Usagi, who dodged just in time. The sidewalk where she'd been standing melted.

"It's got that kid!" Mamoru shouted, "Don't use your tiara, you might hit the kid!"

"What!" she ducked another spray, "Are you saying I'm a bad shot?"

"No! Just, think of something else."

"It's not that easy!" she retorted, rolling to the side.

Suddenly, she yelled, "Throw a rose at it!"

"That doesn't work, remember-"

"Just do it!" Usagi commanded imperiously.

"Fine," Mamoru sighed and complied, thinking that this was, without a doubt, the worst day of his life.

He threw the cane, predictably it hit the thing in the side and bounced off toward him, but as the monster was reacting to the blow, Usagi hit it with the light of her scepter and dusted it, leaving only the little boy in hysterics.

"Good job, Usa." Mamoru said.

Usagi glared at him.

"Don't sound so surprised." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, Usa," he said after a moment, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Me too," she admitted, and snuffled slightly, "It hasn't been a very good day."

"I think," Mamoru said, "that we're just going to have to wait and trust that they'll all come back. In the mean time we have to do our best here."

Usagi nodded. "I know." She replied quietly.

He bent down and offered his hand.

"It's kind of exciting though, isn't it? Just you and me against the world?" He smiled.

Usagi rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "You're insane."

"But you're right." she added.

* * *

"So," Makoto sighed, leaning back against the stone wall of the tiny room they'd found to hide in.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Rei didn't say anything, she was too busy settling Ami's head in her lap. Ami had lost her transformation some time since, but the rest continued to remain Senshi. As she sat, she gently smoothed Ami's hair and watched her face for any signs of pain or of the color that had yet to return to her chalky face.

"We have to get out," Mina stated, rubbing her arms. "We have to get back to Usagi. You know for a fact she isn't here?"

"I would have felt something," Rei replied quietly, "she's not here."

"We need to figure out who's behind this," Mako spoke up, "find out and then dust 'em."

"Eos, the princess of dawn," Mina murmured, "I have no idea who she is. I don't think she's related to Metallia, or Beyrl, the Black Moon family never mentioned her."

"We need Ami," Mako broke in, "Not just to teleport, but to tell us who this person is."

"I don't think we should leave," Rei said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, startled.

Rei spoke slowly, "I think if we go back, we'll just have to hunt Eos down while we're protecting Usagi. Maybe, since she's already here, we should take care of the threat now."

Mina and Mako were silent, and in the silence Ami stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open, she was still very pale, but she whispered, "Rei?"

"I'm here, Ami, we're all here." The other girls scooted closer to Rei and Ami.

"Hey there, Ames," Mina smiled, "You feeling alright?"

"Not really," Ami answered truthfully, but she was smiling weakly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You saved Jupiter and me from Eos' servant, Ganymede, and you helped Mina get rid of the poison from that jerk's whip."

"Really?" Ami asked, her eyes wide.

They chuckled at her expression.

"Hey, I hate to do this to you Ames, but we're crunched for time, do you think you can figure out how we can get out of here?"

"Oh," Ami frowned, "I meant to tell you..." she sighed unhappily, "we can't get out of here."

"What do you mean, we can't get out?" Jupiter asked angrily.

"Well," Ami took in a deep breath, "there's a power here that allows things in but once they're in," she took another breath, "then they can't get out."

They were silent for a moment.

"Unless," Ami said suddenly, trying to sit up, "unless we can find the source of that power and destroy it. Then we could get out."

"That's brilliant, Ami!" Mina smiled, "Can you find the source?"

"I think I know what it might be," she admitted, "It's probably coming from the person who built this place."

"But, how could they still be alive?" Mako countered, "This looks like it's been around for eons."

"Exactly," Ami said, and shivered, "that's why I think this isn't a palace or a even a base. I think it's a prison."

"A...prison?"

They stared at one another in horror.

"You think someone built a prison and is still living in it?"

"I don't know," Ami sighed, and laid back in Rei's lap, her lips were pale around the edges.

"Rest for a little while." Rei urged her, sweeping the hair out of her face. Ami sighed.

"Well, this changes things," Mina said softly.

"We have no choice but to stay," she decided, "we'll find whoever is behind all this and we'll put a stop to it."

"Sounds great," Mako agreed, "And then we'll go home. I don't know about you, but I could really use a bubble bath and a plate of chocolate chip cookies."

Mina smiled, but her eyes looked troubled.

"I think..." she began, faltering, "I think we may need to consider the possibility that we might not get home."

"Oh," Mako slumped down.

"That's true," Rei agreed softly as she continued to smooth Ami's hair, "I don't see much hope for us without Usagi. We managed to evade Eos' servants but we didn't kill them, even with our most powerful attacks. Unless unbelievable luck is on our side, we're going to have to defeat all of them and something more powerful without Usagi. We've never done that before."

"We did once." Mina said.

"We defeated Beryl's generals by ourselves," she commented wryly.

"And we all died," Mako concluded.

"So what you're saying is that it's possible for us to win," Rei summed up, "but it isn't likely we'll survive."

"Exactly," Mina confirmed.

They were all silent for quite a while, lost in their own thoughts. No one thought of sleeping, there was only Ami's even breathing to distract them from the knowledge that they probably wouldn't make it out.

"Junshi..." Rei's tranquil voice broke the silence, both Mina and Mako glanced up, "Junshi...proposed to me."

"Rei, that's wonderful!" Mina cheered. To her surprise Rei began to cry.

"Oh, Rei," she said, putting her arm around the girl, "It's alright. What's the matter?"

"Mina," Mako rolled her eyes as she patted Rei's shoulder, "You just said you didn't think we we're going to make it out of here alive, what do you think is the matter?"

"Oh," Mina said.

"That's not it," Rei sniffed, "I didn't let him ask me, I told him no without even letting him ask me."

This was the closest to losing her self control that they had ever witnessed in Rei. She actually hiccuped.

"Why didn't I tell him...?" she cried.

"It's ok," Makoto soothed, "You were scared."

"I know," she growled at herself, "But it seems so stupid now. What was I afraid of?"

"It's a scary thing," Mina argued, "it's natural to feel nervous about something like that. I just wish," she sighed, "that I knew Toshi loved me like that."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked skeptically, "he adores you. In his eyes you can do no wrong. And he's the kind of guy to settle down – you should count your lucky stars."

"No," Mina shook her head, and a tear trickled down her cheek, "I'm too..too...blonde!" she wailed.

"What is this? Are we all PMSing or something?" Mako asked in exasperation.

"Rei, you are beating yourself up about nothing as usual," Mako declared, "Mina, you aren't making any sense...as usual."

"But you don't understand," Mina sobbed, "Toshi told me we should see other people, he practically broke up with me."

"Why would he do that?" Mako asked doubtfully.

"Because I'm too young for him...he deserves someone mature, like...like Setsuna-san," she continued to cry.

"That's stupid, Mina," Mako argued, "if he said anything like that he's probably just doing what he always does – he's making trouble for himself trying to protect you."

"You really think so?" Mina sniffed.

"Yeah," Mako replied tersely.

"No more crying, ok?" she continued, "If this is my last night or day or whatever it is, then it damn well better be happy!"

Mina burst into laughter at this, and even Rei chuckled.

"Don't worry Rei -chan," a soft voice spoke, and they looked down at Ami, who'd woken during their laughter.

"I think we all need to sleep," Mako announced, "I'll do first watch, since I'm the least wounded this time around."

They settled down and tried to sleep, but though their feelings were slightly relieved and they felt the comfort of each other's presence, their thoughts were dark as they waited for dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Before Dawn**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

The Shitennou had been walking for hours around the labyrinthine corridors of the temple and had stumbled at last on a deserted room that was charred and blackened from a fire. Rubble and debris lay everywhere, it was a gruesome site.

"This doesn't look good," Zume commented worriedly.

He touched the scorched walls and looked at the dust and ash on his fingers.

"Definitely a natural fire, it was a huge blast, but - ," he looked around the room, "there's no heat source, someone had to bring a blow torch in here to make a fire like this."

"Blow torch." Junshi echoed oddly, then:

"Rei!" He yelled, startling everyone – He seemed to have become a completely different person in one small second. Now he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Before they could recover from their shock, Junshi plunged into the remains of the Eastern wall, throwing pieces of blackened wood aside as if they were sticks. He had a feverish look on his face.

"Whoa, slow down there," Kazuya exclaimed, hastening to restrain the other man, "I don't think she's in here, Junshi."

"But she was here, wasn't she?"Junshi turned wildly to face Sazume, "Wasn't she?"

"I-I think so," Zume replied, "It's likely."

Then something caught his eye. On the floor outside the doorway there was a puddle of blood and a small chunk of black ice.

Carefully wiping up some of the blood Zume scanned it with his computer. His face grew pale.

"It's Ami's," he said. The four men looked at each other.

"If they touch one hair on her head," Kazuya muttered.

"The sooner we find them, the better," Toshiro finished gravely, "Let's go."

A few feet down the hall they found another room with the door hanging open on it's hinges at an odd angle. In side the room the moisture level rose and there was a faint tingle of electricity.

"This stone was hit by lightning," Sazume said.

"Mako," Kazuya murmured.

"But there's also a scorch mark," Sazume continued, "Whatever happened, it looks like the Senshi found each other at least."

He gasped as he saw the amount of blood on the far wall and quickly swabbed it.

When the computer finished scanning it he made an odd strangled sound.

"It's still Ami's," he said, his hands were shaking slightly as he tried to calculate how much blood she must have lost by this time.

"She's baddly hurt," he commented at last.

"Let's keep going, we must be close," Toshiro urged them on.

They reached the final room some ten minutes later. Outside the door to this room, more blood was found, but on the wall instead of the floor.

"Let's see," Sazume said shakily, "someone must have carried her and put her down by the wall, which means she's somehow hurt her shoulder, I think. A-and," he entered the room, glancing at everything quickly and thoroughly, "and it looks like Rei and Mako must have blasted someone through that wall. It looks like they didn't waste any time. But...there's," suddenly his face lit up, "there's water!"

"That means Ami must have been well enough to do something," he almost crowed, "she was alright. And, look," he held up a long gold hair from the drenched bed.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he flexed his fist.

"They must have found Minako. That means they're all together somewhere, although -" Sazume added, after analyzing another swab of blood, "it looks like Ami's not the only one who's wounded."

The other three men's heads snapped up to his face.

"It's Rei," he answered, and Junshi's face grew angrier - his skin was now white around the lips.

"Someone is going to die," he said with menacing calm.

"I quite agree," Kazuya added cheerfully, "and the sooner the better. Lead on Zume."

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen," a radiant voice declared behind them. They turned as one to find four men facing them; the leader was the bright young man they'd seen at the wedding.

* * *

Supporting Ami with an arm under her shoulders, Rei followed Mako and Mina through a simple archway into a long, deserted hall. It was, by far, the most depressing place they'd yet found within the prison.

Though Rei was walking better, she still had quite a bit of pain in her leg, but over all they were enormously refreshed, with Ami fully transformed as well.

"This is creepy," Mina remarked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't live here," Mako joked, "hey, what's that?"

They looked to the side wall where a full length mirror hung, invisibly suspended.

"What's a mirror doing here?" Mako asked no one in particular.

"That's not a normal mirror," Ami said suddenly, looking at it with her visor. She and Rei hobbled over to the mirror, looking into it with the other two.

"Oh my -" Mina began.

"It's them-" Rei breathed.

In the clear glass, reflected as clearly as a television set, they saw the Shitennou standing in the room they'd found Mina in.

"Where's the sound on this thing!?" Mako grumbled, pounding the wall.

"I don't think that's how it works," Ami commented.

"Hey, if they're here, then whose with Usagi and Mamoru?" Mako asked.

"Oh, crap," Mina groaned, "We have got to get this over with soon, who knows what might happen to those two if we aren't there."

Though her words were pessemistic there was a definite levity in the group. The situation seemed suddenly much more positive since they'd seen that they weren't alone.

"Oh, no," Mina said, pressing her face against the mirror, "No, no!"

"What, what is it?" Mako demanded.

"Behind you!" Mina shouted, trying to get through the mirror. It was impossible.

"They can't hear you."

At first, Mina thought it was Makoto's voice, but when she turned around she discovered they were no longer alone.

Standing in front of them, quite calmly, was a tall woman with blood red hair. She smiled, and sent shivers up Rei's spine.

"Hello, Senshi, my name is Eos."

Immediately the Senshi assumed defensive positions, but Eos smirked as she caught sight of Mercury swaying slightly.

"I heard, or rather," she continued, "I saw through the same mirror you were using, that you bested my servants, but not, I also see, without a price."

"What do you want?" Mina demanded in her best leader voice. All traces of the sanguine social-lite were gone, replaced by a sternness and control that would have given Toshiro a run for his money.

"I want you to disappear." the woman replied.

"Sorry to disappoint," Mako quipped, "we don't go away so easily."

"Why did you take us?" Mina asked, "What is the point of all this. Who are you?"

"So many questions," Eos smiled, "Let me tell you a story."

The Senshi glanced at each other tensely but didn't move to attack her and she in her turn took a seat in a large stone chair, which was the only piece of furniture in the hall beside the mirror.

"I'll answer your first question, but in return you have to tell me something," she said, "I brought you here because I could not come to you. Now, tell me, those men who have invaded my home, are they your lovers?"

"They are allies," Mina stated without batting eye.

But unfortunately Mako chose to add:

"None of your business!"

Ami, absurdly true to nature, blushed.

Eos chuckled and said, in an almost motherly tone, "I see. Well, in that case, you may find this story more interesting than I expected. Once, a very long time ago, there were two sisters, twins, who were very beautiful and very kind."

"I don't like fairy-tales," Mako growled, "get to the point."

"These sisters," Eos continued, as though Mako hadn't interrupted her, "had the misfortune to fall in love with two men from a distant place. The first sister, when pressed by her parents to relinquish her love, complied in public, but still saw her lover in secrecy. The other sister openly defied her parents and ran away with the young man. Now, who do you think was more right?"

"What does this have to do with anything!?" Mako nearly yelled.

"The second sister was more honest," Ami commented.

Eos' eyes glinted oddly as she looked at the smallest Senshi.

"That's true, very true," she murmured, "well, regardless of who was more honest, the second sister lived in happiness with her love until one day when her parents died. Having given up her rights to the throne when she eloped, her sister became the next ruler. Thinking her sister would be sympathetic to her cause the errant sister returned with her husband to her homeland. But imagine her surprise, her absolute horror, when, after being welcomed into her sister's home, the young woman found that her husband, for whom she had sacrificed everything, had been killed in the night."

"What happened?" Rei asked, caught up in the story in spite of herself.

"A good question, and one that the young woman naturally demanded of her sister. Her sister claimed ignorance of the matter, but later, through another source the first sister learned that the person responsible for her husband's death was none other than her sibling."

Ami gave a little gasp.

"Oh yes," Eos' eyes almost softened for a moment, "when she accused her sister, this same sister denied the accusation, called her crazy, and had her banished – exiled forever from the country," her eyes hardened to glittering jewels as she finished, "and she was banished to remain in a plain outside of the real universe, inside a room that never changed. She was granted immortality, but she could never leave the room."

"That's horrible," Makoto breathed.

Eos only nodded.

"In this prison, she had one way to watch the outside world – a mirror that showed her whatever she wished to see. She watched other lovers marry, grow old and die, she watched their children repeat the story. After a time, she found that there were some she could draw to her through the mirror, so, naturally, she pleaded with those who would listen to remain with her, to keep her company in her enforced solitude."

The Senshi were completely off guard, lulled by the sound of Eos' voice and the story she wove in their minds.

Only Mina struggled to remember something, in the midst of the story, something important. She shook her head to clear it and realized her eyes were closed. She snapped them open and found a cord wrapping around her and the other Senshi, who all had their eyes closed.

"Senshi!" she thundered, "Wake up!" Without more to do she severed the rope with her crescent beam, freeing them.

Eos screamed in rage.

"It's all a lie, isnt' it?" Mina accused, "You wanted to lull us to sleep and we'd never wake up, would we?"

Eos laughed harshly, "You're mistaken. Everything I told you was true. My own sister," she spat, and her saliva left an acidic residue on the floor, "trapped me forever in this tomb. And now you think you will stand in the way of my revenge?"

"What revenge?" Mina shouted, the others staggered themselves behind her, powering up their attacks.

"The last of my sister's line, the last Moon princess, Serenity!" Eos screamed, her hair was flying around her head like a firey halo, wind snapped through the room.

"I thought she'd died, but I soon discovered the truth of that little deception. She's lived far too long. I will have revenge on my sister for what she did to me! I will destroy the Moon dynasty."

Venus and Mars let loose their attacks as Eos released a hurricane wind in their direction, scattering the Senshi through the hall.

"Should've seen that one coming," Mako grumbled, catching the stone chair in one hand, and Ami's arm in the other. She pulled the smaller girl up beside her, crouching behind the chair.

"Alright, Ames," she said, "what's this witch's weakness?"

Ami poured over her computer's screen.

"She has all the powers of the traditional Moon line," she answered, "plus some I've never seen – they're either so old no one's recorded them or she learned them during her exile – she's over three millenniums old."

"Skip the details," Rei snapped, appearing from their right and digging her nails into the cracks in the stone floor, "We need to kill her, not categorize her."

"Um," Ami searched, "oh, well. She's a lot like Usagi, she doesn't have any definite weaknesses."

"Great," Mako and Rei chorused.

"What do we do?"

"Pray?" Rei suggested seriously.

"Wait," Ami said excitedly, "There is one thing – if we can make her expend a large amount of her energy, almost everything she's got – it might be enough."

"Like when Usagi draws too much from her crystal?" Mako asked doubtfully.

"Exactly."

Makoto sighed, "Alright, how much do you think it'll take?"

"She's pretty strong," Ami admitted, "It will probably take everything we have."

"Right."

Makoto shook her head and flexed her hands.

"Let's get to it then!" She shouted and plunged over the back of the chair, bracing her legs against the back of it to keep upright in the wind.

With a shout she released her most powerful attack straight in to the center of the storm.

* * *

"Why did you capture the Senshi?" Toshiro asked calmly.

"Why do you care?" Ganymede asked with a cocky grin, "What are they to you?"

"None of your business, asshole," Kazuya interrupted, "Where are they?"

Ganymede cocked his curly head to one side.

"I don't know," he replied, "Clitus, any ideas?"

The white haired man with golden eyes, and slightly crazy look, laughed harshly.

"I don't know," he grinned, " but wherever they are one of them has a few scars she won't get rid of easily."

"You had the blond, didn't you?" Ganymede added, and smiled even as he watched Toshiro's stony expression. It didn't change, much to his disappointment.

"Hm," he pondered, "what about you, Cephelus, now you had that little one, I hear you left her in bad shape."

Sazume didn't make a sound but sweat beaded on his forehead and his beautiful features tightened in anger. Ganymede smiled as he watched.

"What's the point, Ganymede?" Cephelus muttered, his deep circled eyes watched the Shitennou hollowly, "let's just get on with it."

"We will, we will," Ganymede assured him. He turned to Orion who was leaning on his bow.

"What about you?" he asked, "Mars gave you a little nick in the shoulder. So, what did you give her in return?"

Junshi's eyes flicked to Orion's face, as if he were memorizing it.

"Shut up." They all turned, startled, to look at Orion.

"I came here to fight, not prattle." Ignoring Ganymede's snarl, Orion raised his bow and loosed a shot at the nearest Shitennou, which happened to be Sazume.

Sazume ducked, and as he hit the floor he heard all hell break loose above him.

There was an explosion somewhere to his right, and he heard Kazuya yelp, but the answering roar of Kazuya's attack as it collided solidly with someone. Sazume powered up his own attack and launched it in a fiery wave toward the white haired man.

He connected solidly with the servant, but felt something snake around his ankle and pull his feet out from under him. He fell but twisted to put his hand on the whip around his leg, and with one word he incinerated it. When he took his hand away it felt like it was on fire.

"Poison," he hissed. He tore his cape and tied the piece of it around his hand, his eyes watering as the toxin burned his palm.

The whip was effectively destroyed but Clitus wasn't and sent Sazume flying into the wall with a well placed kick. Then, as Sazume watched, Clitus flexed his hand and another, albeit smaller, whip appeared.

He aimed it at Sazume's face but was knocked off his own feet by a tidal wave. Junshi, his normally placid expression wiped away, hauled Zume up on his feet and turned to blast Ganymede against the wall with the same attack that had carried Clitus away.

"He's really pissed," Zume commented to no one, before igniting Clitus' clothes. The white haired man screamed and frantically tried to put himself out.

Toshiro and Kazuya had teamed up on Ganymede and Cephelus. They were in the process of hurling attacks at each other with a force that threatened to decimate the entire temple, let alone the room.

Suddenly, Zume felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he dropped to his knees and felt the long black arrow sticking out of his shoulder blade. He breath came in sharp spurts as he tried to calm himself and pulled the arrow out. Balling his fist he whirled and sent a ball of flame spinning toward Orion's face. The blind man ducked and loosed another arrow, but Zume dodged.

He was about to retaliate with another fire ball, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Junshi, a cold and furious glint in his dark blue eyes.

"Leave him," Junshi said, "help the others."

Zume nodded and scrambled up to assist Toshiro and Kazuya in pounding the remaining walls to dust.

"Now," Junshi said, "are you the one who guarded Mars?"

Orion turned his blind face to Junshi's voice. Fitting an arrow to his bow, he said simply:

"Yes."

"Good." Junshi grinned grimly and summoned the largest concentrated force he could hold, launching it without mercy at his opponent.

Orion attempted to dodge this as well, but it was far too large to escape entirely and he was sent spinning back to the wall. His arrow cut a long gash on Junshi's arm, but Junshi didn't even notice. Without warning he ran at Orion, teleporting right in front of the man, and grabbing his bow in one hand, he punched the blind man as hard as he could with the other.

Orion's head cracked back on the wall, stunning him.

Junshi lifted him back up on the wall and held him there.

"Now," he whispered, his voice was hoarse, "How much pain did you cause Sailor Mars? Because that's what you're about to experience, multiplied ten fold."

Orion didn't flinch.

"She was special to you." he said.

Junshi punched Orion again.

Orion still didn't retaliate, he merely 'looked' at Junshi.

"I was following orders," he sighed, as though they were having a conversation over lunch.

"That's not good enough."

"No, but it's true." Orion answered, "It's ironic."

"What is?" Junshi asked, inspite of himself.

"You want to cause me pain," Orion muttered, "because I harmed her, but if you kill me -"

"Not if-" Junshi interrupted fiercely.

"When you kill me, you will have done me a great favor."

Junshi stared at him for a moment, the battle raging around them fading away.

"Why are you so eager to die?" he asked.

"I'm already dead," Orion replied heavily, "We all are. Eos caught us millenniums ago, and keeps us here by force of her will. I've tried to escape this prison but unless she wills it I can't leave. This is the only way to escape."

"So you see," he chuckled, "You are doing me a tremendous favor."

Junshi attempted to hang on to the rage that had so conveniently consumed him earlier, but looking at Orion's tattered face, he felt pity instead.

"You really want release?" He asked at last.

"Yes."

"Very well." Junshi powered up again, "I feel sorry for you."

"Don't." Orion smiled.

Junshi released his attack point blank, sending him crashing backwards and shattering the wall he'd been holding Orion against. When he got up to look for the archer, he saw nothing but stone.

* * *

Makoto had run out of energy ten minutes ago. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Ami had frozen the entire room, it felt like the arctic.

The only relief from the bitter cold was the intense heat that swooshed past her as Rei tirelessly fired flaming arrows at the angry figure in the center, who, though she was no longer hurling them around like pieces of paper, had not slowed down considerably and had added beams of concentrated light and energy that disintegrated whatever they touched.

Makoto had never been so exhausted in her life.

She powered up for another attack and sent hers in concert with Mars' – the attack picked up speed and Venus' beam skewered through Eos' defenses, allowing the attack to hit squarely, but it did a moderate amount of damage.

Mercury was continuing to keep tabs on Eos while also continuing to hold her in the middle of the room by constantly freezing her feet to the ground. It kept the witch in one space and also made her expend energy at a steady rate to melt the ice. But re-freezing her fast enough also drained Ami's energy, and Ami had been the weakest of them all before the fight even began. Now she was clearly having trouble retaining her hold on her Senshi form, which intermittently flashed and flickered.

(We're in trouble). Jupiter thought, not for the first time that day.

Mina and Rei looked worn to death, Mina now had a gash on her head from getting caught in a cross wind and being hurled against the wall.

Suddenly the witch shrieked and a tremendous beam of energy exploded from her form, catching all of them and hurling them back. As they fell, Mako lurched over Ami and crashed into the corner. She shook herself, gingerly standing – every muscle and bone ached.

"That had to take something out of her," she conjectured hoarsely.

"She's at half her energy," Ami whispered faintly, concentrating on keeping the screen in focus, "but..."

"But..." Makoto groaned, "but we don't have anything left."

"I'm sorry," Ami said, "I was wrong."

"Hey, it's ok, for crying out loud," Mako grinned, "if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Uh-oh," she added as she caught sight of Mina lying on the floor, unconscious.

"We're down by one," she commented, "well, what should we do?"

"I don't know." Ami mumbled.

"Let's focus on standing first," Rei muttered, pushing herself up and shaking Mina until the blond regained some semblance of consciousness.

"Is she...dead?" Mina asked woozily.

"Afraid not," Mako answered.

"Damn," Mina whispered, then sat up as best she could, "well, I guess this is it, Senshi. I, Aino Minako, want you to know that you are all the dearest friends I have ever had, and it has been my honor to be your leader."

"You're so dramatic." Rei rolled her eyes and stood shakily.

"Is that all, Senshi?" Eos bellowed.

"Not quite!" Mako hollered cheekily.

Rei snickered.

"No regrets, right?" Mako quipped.

"None," Rei answered smiling.

"Ready?" Ami asked.

"Right, on my signal," Mina said, standing and pointing her hand out toward Eos' whirling figure, now engaged in breaking the last of the ice that held her prisoner.

The four girls joined their right hands together, pointed at Eos' heart.

"Now!" Venus cried.

As one they pulled on every scrap of power and energy they still possessed and released it in one magnificent attack that filled the entire room with light.

One by one they lost consciousness and fell to the floor, swept to the end of the hall by the force of their blast.

* * *

"I felt something," Usagi quavered, "something's wrong."

"What is it?" Mamoru asked worriedly.

"Something's happened to the Senshi!" she cried, "They're – they're so faint. I can't -"

She closed her eyes and tried to will her energy along that connection she felt, as if just by wishing she could add her energy to theirs.

Mamoru took her hands and stood with her, trying as hard as he could to help her do the impossible.

* * *

Orion was gone, Clitus like-wise, had disappeared. Now it was two to four, but the last two were formidable.

Ganymede had already succeeded in breaking through Toshiro's shield, figuratively and literally. Continuing to taunt as he fired attacks he actually managed to ruffle Toshiro's stoic calm. With gritted teeth, Toshiro was formulating a plan to get rid of Ganymede.

Sazume, who had somehow lost his jacket and his cape, had moved into position behind Ganymede and Cephelus, and Kazuya was readying himself for the coming maneuver.

Sazume saw Toshiro nod and instantly teleported between the two men, slamming Cephelus toward Kazuya and Junshi's combined attack which blasted him mid air. His body dropped with a thud onto the floor and he didn't move again.

Kazuya rotated the shoulder he'd pulled one of Cephelus' spears out of and grinned at Junshi, who smiled back.

Meanwhile Sazume held Ganymede pinioned in place while Toshiro powered up for the final attack.

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted crazily, his inhumanly beautiful face contorted with rage, "You still lose, don't you realize that?"

"Your mistress's plans have failed: surrender." Toshiro suggested calmly, but his eyes were glinting with suppressed anger.

"You think I care about that hag?" Ganymede spat, writhing in Sazume's grip, "I win!" he shouted, "That's all that matters!"

He laughed loudly, but was cut off in the middle of it by Toshiro's most powerful attack. When the dust cleared the four men stood over Ganymede's figure, lying twisted on the pile of rubble.

"You..haven't won," he wheezed, his face was a ruin.

"You're dying," Zume said gently, "Just let it go."

"No," he coughed.

"Tell me, now," Toshiro commanded, "where are the Senshi?"

Ganymede tried to laugh but only coughed even more.

Toshiro turned to go, the others followed.

"They're... dead."

Toshiro halted as though he'd been turned to stone.

He turned to watch the last light die out of Ganymede's face. Then, without warning, without a change in his expression, he raised one hand and with a loud 'bang' Ganymede's body disappeared into dust.

Zume shook his head, his face was completely drained of blood. He swallowed without speaking and put a hand to the wall.

Kazuya stood as still as Toshiro, as though he hadn't heard Ganymede's last words, or as though he hadn't understood them.

Junshi's fists were clenched so tightly they made the scrapes on his hands break open again. He turned abruptly and exited the room.

"Where are you going, Junshi?" Toshiro asked tonelessly.

"To find Eos." He said, and his voice broke on the last word.

Toshiro nodded and turned to gather the rest of the Shitennou, they followed Junshi out the door to the room with no doors.

* * *

"Where are my servants!?" Eos screamed, "Ganymede, Clitus, Orion!"

"They're dead, my lady," Clitus, covered in his own blood and limping badly, emerged from the shadows of the room with no doors and approached his mistress.

"What?" she asked.

"The Shitennou, the men who came after the Senshi, they've defeated your servants, I am the only one left."

Eos stared at him, blinking.

"This can't be true," she said in an odd voice, "You are lying."

"I'm not," Clitus cried desperately, "We have to leave, you are weakening and they are coming, we have to leave now!"

"I can't leave, you fool!" She yelled, "No one can leave this prison alive."

"Try! Try to find the door!" he begged, "They'll kill us if we stay here."

"I," for a moment, Eos' eyes became a more natural blue, it was as though something human had registered in her mind, "I -"

Clitus bent his white head toward her and daringly took her hand.

"My lady, you know I would do anything for you," he whispered fiercely, "I have never thought of this life as a prison because you are here. It is paradise for me. But we must leave if we are to survive. We can run to some far corner of the universe where we will not be pursued. Just you and I."

Her eyes were a real blue, and some warmth began to seep into them at his words.

"Escape," she echoed, "You and I."

Then suddenly her eyes wavered, and then turned cold, harder than they had ever been. With a blast of radiant energy she catapulted her servant from her and in a fit of rage she completely disseminated him into dust.

His face stared at her until it disappeared, eyes locked on hers.

When he was gone she shuddered and surveyed the wreck of the room. The bodies of the Senshi lay out of her sight, but she no longer cared about them – she felt their faint life forces – one attack would be enough to wipe it our forever, and then she could focus all her power on the Moon princess. She raised her hands toward the corner -

"Eos?" a cold voice asked.

She turned, her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" she snarled.

Toshiro, Junshi, Kazuya and Sazume powered up as one and pummeled her with their strongest attacks.

This sent her spinning out of control but she was by no means discomfited. She steadied herself and released bolt after bolt of pure energy after them, causing them to scatter, and slip on the ice that was left over in smooth patches.

Zume collided with the stone chair and doubled over, having had the wind knock out of him. Junshi and Kazuya ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Toshiro was the only one who kept his footing, but he had to lean against the wall to remain upright.

Eos cackeld.

"So, this is what defeated my servants," she said, "You are indeed formidable, and angry, I see. Because I stole your little pets?"

"I'm going to rip your heart out and feed it to you on a stick!" Kazuya vowed and launched himself at her, but she used the warning to block this move and sent him sprawling back onto the floor, breaking a few ribs on the hard ice.

"Your anger makes you stupid," she said, "You should learn that there is no such thing as happiness in this life. Accept it."

They tried more attacks, some worked, some had no effect, but nothing was strong enough to seriously hurt her.

They were running out of ideas and the desperation, despair and anger threatened to over-power them.

"Your best hopes are lost," Eos said suddenly, "I'll offer you a bargain. Become my new servants, stay with me, and you will never die."

"What kind of an offer is that?" Kazuya retorted stiffly.

Eos chuckled.

"Either way, we will all perish together in this prison, but you could live," she countered, "you might, in time, find something new to take the place of what you've lost. I can offer you pleasures you've never dreamt of."

"Lady, you obviously have no idea what his imagination is capable of," Sazume stated, pointing at Kazuya – who had the grace to look mildly offended.

"We don't accept," Junshi spoke up, "not now and not ever."

"We may die, but we're sure as hell taking you with us." Kazuya put in.

"Consider it well," Eos yelled, "I offer you eternity and your lives. Don't be fools!"

"Shitennou," Toshrio ordered. They all turned to look at their leader. His green-grey eyes were clear as they stared at the witch.

"Kill her," he said.

"Yes, sir!" Kazuya shouted.

"Goodbye, Ami," Sazume murmured under his breath as he powered up.

From the back of the room, Rei stirred very faintly. She didn't open her eyes, but she sensed a presence near by, something important. She flexed her fingers, a vague spark sputtered at her finger tips. She had no energy left, but she tried, even so, to send her spirit against whatever it was. She thought, as she did, that she saw the other Senshi's faces and then, briefly Usagi and Mamoru. She smiled.

The Shitennou prepared their combined attack again, drawing on all their energy. Suddenly, inexplicably, they felt strengthened beyond their reserves. With a tremendous blast, light exploded toward and consumed Eos as she writhed and screamed, but her attempts were useless – almost all her energy was already depleted.

The Shitennou felt the power drain out of them as the witch disappeared. Sazume slumped to the ground, putting his head in his arms. Toshiro leant against the wall, and put his forehead against the cool stone. In his mind's eye all he could see was Mina's face.

Junshi stared at the place where the witch had vanished, not really seeing anything.

Kazuya dropped down beside Sazume and put his arm around the younger man, who was shaking.

"What will we say to Usagi?" Kazuya asked, his voice sounded hollow.

"I don't know." Toshiro didn't open his eyes.

"Come on, we-"

A scuffling sound arrested their conversation. Kazuya and Toshiro turned to face whatever it was, but saw nothing in the dark gloom of the hall-like room.

"Who's there?" Kazuya called, "Show yourself!"

He stood up, leaving Sazume on the ground, and walked cautiously toward the back of the room.

"Is someone there?" He asked. He stopped suddenly.

"Damn," he heard a ragged whisper near his left foot.

"M-mako?" he called softly, trying desperately to see in the dark.

"Kazu?"

He thought he was going crazy. He bent down and blindly ran his fingers on the floor until they encountered something soft.

"Ouch," the faint voice complained, "You...poked me...in the eye."

He grabbed her arm and hauled Makoto up into his lap so fast that both of them fell over. Her eyes were only half open, but she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she said.

Kazuya stared at her, then hugged her as hard as he could, laughing so loudly that he startled the others into coming after him.

"Guys!" He shouted. They came running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Before Dawn**

Epilogue:

* * *

"You're married!" Mina squealed as she enveloped Usagi in a hug, both of them tangled in the her long veil.

"I know!" Usagi shrieked, "I'm married! I'm married!"

"You're married!" She and Mina sang inanely as they spun around the reception hall of the hotel.

"For the last time!" Rei growled, "Knock it off!!"

Makoto stuck her foot out nonchalantly and Mina and Usagi tripped over it, falling onto a conveniently placed couch.

The reception room was large, stately and decorated in red and gold, with floor to ceiling windows which reflected the bright lights against the black night sky. A fountain in the center of the room trickled with a peaceful sound, adding to the hum of the talking guests.

Ami, wearing a jacket over her pink bridesmaid's dress to hide her bandaged shoulder, was sitting quietly on a large gilt chair next to the couch, sipping punch. Her cheeks were growing rosier and her eyes sleepier.

Rei watched her face and sniffed at her own cup suspiciously.

"Mako," Rei murmured, leaning over to catch the taller girl's ear, "I think there might be something in this punch."

Mako turned to catch Kazuya's eye, he was standing by the punch bowl talking to some friends of Mamoru's, when he saw her expression he blinked innocently. Makoto turned back to Rei and shrugged.

"It's just your imagination," she replied.

Rei frowned, but said nothing.

Usagi jumped up off the couch and threw herself on Rei.

"Stop looking so mad at my wedding reception!" she ordered, "If you don't smile right now -"

"I'm smiling, I'm smiling," Rei exclaimed, forcing a smile, "see?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and bounded away to the banquet tables.

"Do you think they're going to make it?" Rei asked Makoto, as the two of them watched Usagi grab Mamoru's arm and twirl around the room with him.

"They'll be fine," Mako smiled.

"Of course they will," a male voice interjected, they turned to see Kazuya had joined them, putting his arm around Makoto's shoulders.

"You weren't conscious at the time," he added for Rei's benefit, "but the second we reappeared in Tokyo, we saw Usagi and Mamoru standing together, holding hands, with about a million pounds of dead youma dust around them and not a scratch on either one of them."

"Hardly a million," Sazume countered, having come to refill Ami's punch glass.

"The point is," Kazuya continued, "that when we asked them if they were alright they said, "Never better, what took you so long?"" he sighed and shook his head sadly, "They don't really need us."

"I think the point is," Mako replied dryly, "that all they really need is _each other_."

"Hm," Kazuya caught her eye, and said, in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "point duly noted."

Suddenly Ami giggled. They turned to her in surprise.

"Ami? Do you have a fever?" Sazume asked, "You looked really flushed."

Kazuya snickered and Rei's eyes snapped to his face.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "You spiked the punch!"

"I swear I didn't -" he began, flinging up both hands.

"You – you," Sazume spluttered, "You got my girlfriend drunk!?"

Kazu burst into laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Sazume snapped, then turned to Ami, "Ami, don't drink anymore of that, I'm bringing you some water."

"But I like it," Ami argued, causing another explosion of laughter from Kazu.

"Kazuya! -"

Toshiro came up behind Sazume and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what the problem is," he said, " but do you think you could wait until after the wedding reception to pick a fight with Kazuya?"

"He's made Ami-chan drunk!" Sazume accused.

"Really?" Toshiro eyed Ami speculatively, "she looks alright to me."

"What!? Come on, Ami, we're leaving before Kazuya tries to corrupt you further."

Sazume helped her stand then half pulled her outside.

"That was very irresponsible of you, Kazuya," Toshiro remarked somberly, "but also very funny."

"Thanks," Kazu grinned, "I know it's none of my business but those two need to loosen up a bit."

"You're right," Rei said, unexpectedly. Kazu looked at her in surprise.

"It is none of your business." she replied flatly, and walked toward the banquet table.

"Speaking of loosening up," Kazu muttered under his breath. Mako smacked him in his bad shoulder.

He was about to complain, until he caught Mako's eye. She was giving him a very significant look, and nodding in Mina and Toshiro's direction. The two stood somewhat apart, staring awkwardly at nothing, trying to pretend they didn't notice each other.

"Uh, how about some cake?" He asked, then without waiting for a reply he and Mako deserted Mina and Toshiro for the banquet table.

Toshiro was the first to crack. He cleared his throat and said:

"I've been meaning to speak to you, after the last conversation we had."

Mina didn't say anything, but she moved closer so that he could speak more quietly.

"When I said I thought we should take a break..."he trailed off.

"Yeah?" Mina asked, somewhat coldly.

"I'm very selfish, Minako," he sighed, "I thought that, maybe, you need someone...more like you. That maybe someone younger and..."

"With more emotions than a rock?" she supplied tersely.

"Something like that," he agreed, "would make you happier, down the road, that is."

Mina huffed.

"But," he added, "I'm selfish because I realize now that I don't really want you to be happy."

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to stay with me," he explained, "regardless of whether that makes you happiest or not, because it makes me happiest."

"Well, you're lucky," Mina jabbed a finger into his chest, "Because I am happiest with you, even if you are cold, unfeeling, arrogant and an idiot." With each word she poked her finger harder.

"And you," she added, crossing her arms, "will just have to put up with me. Even when I'm an air-head or when I embarrass you in public."

"I can live with that," Toshiro conceded.

"You're damn right you can," Mina exclaimed, grabbing his arm, her voice only slightly shaky, "Now, take me to the cake table and get me some cake this minute."

Toshiro complied obediently, and happily.

"Where's Rei?" Mina asked when they arrived.

"I don't know," Mako replied around a mouthful of cake, "She was arguing with Kazu, and then Junshi -" she broke off and shook her head.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I've never seen Junshi do that before," she marveled, "he just took her hand, told her to stop arguing, and took her outside."

"He looked," she added, thoughtfully, "pissed."

"Junshi, mad? No way." Mina replied, then without turning her head she snapped, "Where's my cake?"

"Coming, dearest one," Toshiro answered.

Mako quirked an eyebrow at this but Mina's eyes dared her to comment on it.

* * *

The cool outside air had a positive effect on Junshi's emotions and he calmed down considerably.

He'd had plenty of time to think about what he was going to say to Rei; ever since he found her unexpectedly alive and well and realized he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life eradicating youma in vengeance, he'd been planning this moment. He'd meant to wait until after the wedding, but when he caught her bickering with Kazuya he suddenly snapped.

"Alright," he said, releasing his hold on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, "Why did you drag me out in the cold?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

Rei looked at him almost nervously, she'd never seen him upset before. But the determined tilt of her chin didn't imply that she was inclined to listen.

"Well, I want to talk to you too," she began, "I've been thinking and -"

"Hush," Junshi commanded. Rei snapped her mouth shut in surprise. But before she could open it again in anger, Junshi continued:

"You will listen and you will not talk back," he said, ignoring the warning flash in her eyes, "If you want to fight, then we'll fight – I'm a match for you whatever you may think – and goodness knows I've been quiet for too long."

"Rei," he blew out a frustrated breath, running his hands through his hair distractedly, "When I asked you to marry me, or when I tried to, anyway, you gave me a pretty clear answer, and I thought, at the time, that if that was what you wanted then I had no right to ask anything more of you."

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about -" Rei broke in, "when I said that -"

"I'm not finished," Junshi pronounced imperiously, "When you were captured, and later, when that, that, -" he slammed his fist on the railing of the hotel's massive balcony, making Rei jump in spite of herself, "when I thought you were dead, I thought I would have to tear that entire place down with my bare hands."

He flashed a furious glance at her, but for once she had nothing to say.

"But," he took in a deep breath, "when I found out it was a lie, when I knew you were alive, I decided, then." He looked down at her face, his eyes intent on hers, "Rei, I have, in the course of a millennium I have dealt with loosing you twice. It's not going to happen again, so I'm telling you now that you are going to marry me whether you want to or not, because I am not waiting any more."

Rei stared at him in silence, she had never seen Junshi look so utterly beside himself. She had an odd urge to giggle, but decided to stifle it.

"Junshi," she said quietly, "I would like to marry you."

He blinked, completely dumbfounded.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," she added.

"Oh," he answered, in a small voice. All the anger, panic and frustration blew over in an instant.

"You know," Rei said "You shouldn't hold your emotions in all the time, otherwise you'll lose your temper."

"You are giving me advice about not losing my temper?" he asked wryly.

"Yes, and if you're smart you'll listen to me more often," she finished, "Now, come here."

"Hey, guys! Usagi's about to throw the -" Kazuya stopped, his head half way out the door. Immediately he turned around and hollered:

"Mako! Come here, there's some really interesting stuff going on out on the balcony!"

"Shut up!" Junshi and Rei shouted in unison as they broke apart from the shadow of the balcony rail.

"You really are a whiz at coming in at the worst moment, Kazu," Junshi added as he let Rei lead him inside.

Kazuya chuckled maliciously. Then went in search of Ami and Sazume who, it turned out, were sitting on the deck chairs, talking.

"You guys are so boring," Kazu complained when he was finished sneaking up on them, "I just caught Rei and Junshi making out on the balcony. Now you two are sitting here like two old people, talking about, of all things, school!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kazu," Ami smiled, "I guess we just aren't that exciting."

"Not that it's any of your business," Sazume added sourly.

"Whatever," Kazu replied, "I know you guys are probably super freaks when no one's around."

Sazume choked on his punch.

"What is he talking about?" Ami asked as she patted Zume on the back.

Zume shook his head frantically, "Nothing," he wheezed, "don't worry about it."

"I'll explain later," he added.

Kazu chortled and got a cup thrown at his head because of it.

On the steps of the hotel foyer, Usagi, dressed in a pink shirt and skirt, raised her arm to hurl the bouquet like a Frisbee.

"Come on, Mako, baby - win!" Kazu yelled.

"Please don't kill each other," Junshi pleaded.

"Turn around, turn around, you moron!" Rei shrieked.

"Oh!" Usagi whirled to face the street and launched the bouquet into the air. She threw it high instead of wide, however, and before Mako or Rei could reach it, as they nearly strangled each other, an elegant hand plucked it out of the air.

Mako, Mina and Rei landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, staring up at the woman who'd caught the bouquet.

"Looks like I got here just in time," a low, pleasant voice crooned.

"Oh," Ami clapped excitedly, "Good catch, Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna smiled and slung the bouquet over shoulder like a trophy.

* * *

**Note: **That's all he wrote! (A.C., that is.) It's funny, because looking back at this, it shares some plot stuff that he used later in other stories. But this one was written a long time ago, so, oh well. Hope you liked it. - Firefly


End file.
